Vanillatastic: My Darling Doll
by annabre24
Summary: Turbo has gone off the deep end. And in this rage and insanity he has set his eyes on a young racer. But he need to get rid of all those who wronged him first. Paring: !nsane Turbo x Doll Vanellope (Created by me) READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Rated M for gore :/
1. ReGeneration

_ To say he was going through pain would be an understatement. Yes, he was going through pain, but that is not how he would describe it. No, he would describe it more as gong through death again and again, having your code ripped slowly from your deepest depths only to clash together then tear apart again and again. Then there was the burning sensation. Oh how it pained him. He just wanted it to end; wanted everything to go cold as he finally left the arcade for good._

_And for a while it had. Once the initial feeling of heat had left him he was filled to the brim with a dark cold as his code slowly fixed itself inside its cocoon made of the deadly virus that had once claimed it. He found comfort in this. The virus hugged him and healed him, but he knew that if he wanted revenge that he'd have to let it go._

_And boy did he want revenge! But his lovely virus would understand. It would help him get all that he wanted. His problem was that if he succeeded with his plans then his virus would have to learn to share him with a little racer that it probably believed he hated. But he felt very strong feelings towards this racer._

_ He would do anything to get her all to himself too._


	2. Author's Note

Ok, since this seems to may or may not scare people away, I want to say a few things.

First of all: This is a random story that popped into my head for Halloween, and I didn't originally plan on even writing it out.

Second of all: I understand the description and prologue make it seem like one of those stories where Turbo forces Vanellope to love him, but it's a lot more complicated than that, especially the end. I can't say anything else though.

Last of all: You guys, if you don't like the pairing/ concept of the story, **don't read it**. Just don't! If you decide to read something you don't like don't go and insult the author. It's childish and makes you look like an idiot. I'm saying this because I've seen quite a few good writers get hate, and now I have people hating on this, even though there is only one chapter. Please, just don't read it if you don't like it. I understand and am totally ok with that. When you go and insult an author, that's a different story.

Thank you!

~annabre24


	3. BURN (PHASE 1)

**Author's Note: If you guys didn't figure, I will warn that there is violence and talk of insanity in this story. It's not for the squeamish let's just say. Just a warning. Blame Halloween and my mom for this (Halloween always makes me think in a more ... demented way I guess, and my mom has issues, she's not mentally ill though!)**

**Anyways. I want to thank those who left a kind review. You guys are awesome! **

**Also, so you know, xXx(._.)xXx shows when it changes from what one character kinda sees to another, and XxX!T x DVXxX is what you'll see when it's the same character but time passes.**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

Ralph ran his fingers through his hair as the tram shuddered to a stop in Fix-It Felix Jr. He was exhausted after doing his job as the wrecker in said game and then visiting his friend Vanellope. He always visited her and watched her in the Random Roster Race. After the events that had brought her back into rule of Sugar Rush he had always been there for her. The kid was like his little sister, and he was very protective of her to say the least.

As Ralph headed towards his home he saw Mary and Dana. They saw him lumbering by and Mary scurried up to him.

Ralph! I'm so glad I found you!" she cried. Ralph merely blinked tiredly. Even after he had helped save the arcade some of the Nicelanders still were frightened to approach him. Mary handed him a slip of paper with questions written on it.

"What's this?" Ralph asked. He was only slightly curious, but curious nonetheless.

"Do you think you could ask Vanellope those questions? Felix told me it's almost her birthday and I need to know what type of cake she likes and such." Well, didn't exactly answer his question, but he was too tired to care. He nodded and, after she thanked him, headed home.

His home was nothing to brag about. Really it only contained a kitchen and his bedroom. He had claimed he didn't really need anything else. As long as he could move around comfortably he was good to go. Ralph went straight to his bed, allowing himself to slump down onto it effortlessly. Thank Mod his bed was made so it could handle him doing something like that. It wasn't long before the wrecker was asleep, dreading the work he would have to do tomorrow.

xXx(._.)xXx

_Turbo's yellow eyes watched the Nicelanders, waiting for one of them to fall into his trap. His focus was on Dana, who was on top of the Niceland roof looking for something she had dropped during gameplay earlier. She was very intent on finding this item, and she neglected to notice that there was a tripwire set up. So, it was no surprise to Turbo when her small feet got tangled up in the wire._

_ Dana yelped as she fell on her face. She attempted to get back up but found herself being pulled quickly towards the edge of the roof. Her hands tried to grasp onto something, but she only ended up grasping the lipstick that she had been looking for. As she started to go over the edge she abandoned the lipstick and gripped the edge as hard as she could. Stubby fingers dug into the bricks as she cried for help, all while the wire still tugged and started to slowly tear her skin. Tears started to stream down her face. The pain in her ankles was almost unbearable. Her fellow Nicelanders were crowded on the ground, looking up in terror. Gene was on the roof, running to reach his frightened citizen. He grasped her wrists and told her to let go so he could pull her up._

_ A horrible mistake. Turbo watched in silent glee as the force of the wire brought Dana and Gene hurtling towards the ground. The other Nicelanders jumped out of the way as the two collided with the ground, and disturbing CRACK! echoing on contact. The splatter of blood covered the others, and they began to freak out._

_ Some of them started to scream. Others broke down and began crying. A few just stood there in shock, not understanding why their friend and Mayor weren't regenerating like they should. But there was one who wasn't doing any of these things. She was running towards someplace behind the building. Where, Turbo couldn't tell. He sat there, studying the Nicelanders and waiting for the women to come back._

xXx(._.)xXx

Ralph woke up to a pounding on his door and in his head. He slipped out of bed and rubbed his head as he answered the door. A frightened and blood covered Mary grabbed his hand.

"Ralph! We need your help! Gene and Dana aren't regenerating!" Mary cried, attempting to pull him out of his house. His pupils shrank slightly. Not regenerating?! But… that didn't make sense! The wrecker, now deeply concerned about his game and fellow gamemates, followed Mary towards the Niceland apartment. When they rounded the corner he froze in terror. The scene unfolding in front of him was heart-wrenching and puke-inducing. The Nicelanders were all huddled around what used to be Gene and Dana crying their eyes out. He pushed the Nicelanders out of his way gently so he could see and be sure.

The sight almost brought him to tears. Gene and Dana, or their remains anyways, littered the spot. And it was obvious that they weren't regenerating. He took a step back but froze as the sudden feeling of being watched washed over him. He glanced back at the bushes, now severely on edge. He stared for a moment before there was movement in the pushes. Someone or something was running away from them, and Ralph knew whoever it was knew exactly what was going on.

He started to follow, but Mary asked him where he was going. He stopped and glanced back at the broken Nicelanders. They were looking to him to protect them. They were frightened and needed someone. This made the need to find the character now very personal.

"I saw someone in the bushes. I'm going to check it out. You all go inside. I'll be back soon." he told them. As he started walking away again he heard Mary doing her best to get her fellow Nicelanders into the apartment. She believed in and trusted him more than they did, and she believed he would be back. She believed he would save them all.

XxX!T x DVXxX

Ralph followed the rustling of the bushes, now sprinting to keep up with the character whom obviously was faster than he was. By this point he was further into the woods than he knew actually existed in his game. The bushes were thornier too, and the vines seemed to tree to grab him constantly. But there was no way he was going to stop.

He almost tripped as he skidded to a stop. The character had stopped, and he tried to pinpoint where they could possibly be now. His eyes grazed the area in front of him, looking for any signs of disturbance. He looked around for a moment longer before he saw a slight rustle a little ahead of him. Not thinking and acting merely on rage alone, the wrecker dived towards the spot where the bushes had rustled, expecting to catch the character.

"What he hadn't expected was to fall straight through the forest floor and go tumbling down a deep hole. He cried out as he fell. The hole was huge, and since his head had just happened to hit one side of the hole as he fell he was severely discombobulated. Stars danced around his head as he began to feel sick. He couldn't stop his spinning and the dizziness was making him want to hurl. He did his best to stop the spinning, and made it so his face was facing the bottom of the hole, wherever it was. He gripped his head and tried to get his thoughts straight.

'As soon as I stop falling and get out of here that character is sure going to regret ever making me mad.' he thought angrily to himself. The engulfed him, and as he continued to fall he began to worry. If he were to hit the ground hard and die, what was to say he wouldn't regenerate? He started to worry about that fact when something caught and wrapped around him. He cried out as the net hugged his body and held min still. It bounced a couple of times of course, but soon it was still. Ralph tried to get himself out of the net, but it obviously wasn't working. He kept trying though. That was until he heard a voice that chilled his code to its very code.

_"Now, now. Don't struggle Ralph. You're going to take a nap anyways hehaHAhEaHAAA!" _Before Ralph could ponder how that voice existed he heard the sound of what sounded like gas leaking. And then his head began to pound again, forcing him to fall into a painful yet restful sleep.

_"Nighty-night Ralph."_


	4. BURN (PHASE 2)

**Author's Note: I'm trying to upload this as fast as I can. I want to be done by Halloween, but I have something I'm working on for friends, so no promises. However, I'm still going to work as hard as I can.**

**Also, any actual cursing in this will be bleeped out, and I'm going to avoid going very in depth on any torture scenes cause, you know, people just might not like it. If anyone actually wants me to for some reason PM me and I will put them in a separate story. The only one I have planned that will be very detailed is the last one :/ **

**Anyways, enjoy. Also, say goodbye. Cause we may be one character short after this.**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

_Turbo sat in the small room overlooking his creation. A giant steel bucket filled boiling cola from Diet Cola Mountain was positioned over a stone slab. On the slab lay Ralph, whose wrists and ankles were nailed and cemented to the slab. As soon as the wrecker woke up and saw these he would probably begin to feel the pain and thus cry out in agony. And Turbo was aching to hear these cries._

_ But of course he had to wait. It seemed like he always had to wait to get what he wanted these days. Things used to come to him served on a silver platter, but now he had to work and plan these things. And of course WAIT._

_ It was alright though. The longer he was forced to wait the more satisfying the outcome. And plotting was a pleasure in itself. He was smart; a genius if you asked him, and as he put together the perfect way to kill his victims he could feel himself coming alive again. It brought him a rush that racing had done years ago. Now all he needed was __**her**__. And he planned to get her no matter what._

_ The sound of groaning caught Turbo's attention, and he stared expectantly at Ralph. The wrecker twitched slightly as his eyes opened. It took him a minute as he turned his head to take in his surroundings._

xXx(._.)xXx

Ralph furrowed his brow as he looked around. It was dark, and everywhere he looked he saw gray. Gray walls, floor, everything. And right above him there seemed to be something. He couldn't tell what it was, only that it was made of metal. He attempted to push himself up, but that caused a shot of pain to course through his body.

"What the heck?!" Ralph cried painfully. He finally took the time to look at his wrists, and he almost screamed. They were surrounded by cement, nails imbedded into them. Same as his ankles, as he quickly realized. And seeing this only made his pain worse. He clenched his teeth as he tried to find the one responsible for this. Cackling laughter caught his attention and he looked in the direction it came from.

Turbo smiled down at him, and he snarled at the racer.

"You! I should've known you were responsible for this! Where are we!?" Ralph cried out angrily. Turbo chuckled before exiting the room and taking the steps leading down to the floor. His shoes and laughter echoed off the stone walls as he came and stood next to Ralph, sneering at him.

_"Well good morning to you too Ralph. Glad to see you aren't a morning person. If you really must know where we are, we are under the Niceland Apartment. About, oh… 500 feet I'd say? Took a lot of time for me to build this place. It's nice, wouldn't you agree?" _Turbo asked, motioning to the room around them. Ralph glared at him.

"What are you doing in my game? No, what are you doing **alive**!?" Turbo looked at him then got in his face, smiling creepily.

_"You see Ralph, I coded myself into Sugar Rush in case of a crash during gameplay. That's how I'm alive. As for what I've been doing in your game well," _he straightened and turned away from Ralph, taking a few steps before continuing, _"I've been planning my revenge and your death." _Ralph's pupils shrank. Was this creep responsible for Gene and Dana's lack of ability to regenerate? He tugged at his restraints, but that caused him to deal with excruciating pain, and he was panting by the time he quit trying. Turbo merely watched him, enjoying his pain. After catching his breath, Ralph looked at Turbo again.

"If you plan on killing me, what do you plan on doing to the others?" Knowing that he would more than likely be dying in this room, he had to ask. Have something to balm the pain he'd probably feel. Turbo regarded him for a moment before heading towards the stairs. He wasn't going to answer his question?!

"If you won't tell me what you are going to do to the others then please, what do you plan on doing to Vanellope? Please tell me you won't hurt her." There were tears in Ralph's eyes. He cared about that kid like she was his own sister; his family. Whatever this wacko had planned for her… Ralph had to know.

_"Believe it or not Wreck-It, she is the only one I don't plan on killing. You see, I have __**other**__ plans for her. And I don't mean torture, just so you know. I couldn't ever do that to her… she's too precious to me…"_ Turbo trailed off, his face portraying nothing as he entered his watch room again. But his voice had said it all, and Ralph was furious at what the racer meant.

"Are you insane!? She's a kid! What type of sick f*** does that?!" Turbo glared at Ralph and slammed his fists down on some sort of desk hidden from Ralph's view.

_"YOU WILL NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE AROUND ME YOU SON OF A BATCH! And, since you have obviously failed to notice, I AM insane! And she is not a kid! For the 15 years I was in rule I kicked her down not only because of my identity being revealed, but because I was preparing her to be a queen! She had to be able to face the haters and be mature! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT SO SHE COULD!" _Turbo screamed in anger. His left eye was twitching uncontrollably, and he was VERY upset. Ralph stared in disbelief.

"You… you were trying to make her mature so she could be a queen?" Ralph couldn't believe what he had heard. All this time, when they thought Turbo had been a self-centered jerk who loved only himself he had actually been a self-centered jerk who loved Vanellope! It made Ralph's stomach turn as he realized that Turbo's lust for revenge wasn't what had driven him to insanity, but his love for a girl that most thought he would consider the enemy. Why, the racer had **always** been insane now that he thought about it.

_"AGH! Why are you so… so… STUPID! Mod I can't stand you!" _Turbo shouted, slamming his hand down on something. _"Goodbye Ralph! Have fun burning to death!" _Ralph stiffened as a loud creak came from above him. He looked up and saw that the metal object above him was tilting. Then he saw the glow of the bright cola and he realized something.

This is what true chilled-to-the-bone fear felt like.

xXx(._.)!TxDVXxX

_Turbo took one last look at the spot where Ralph once lay. All that was left was slightly molten nails and stone. Any indication that Ralph had once filled that spot had been burnt away with him. Turbo smiled slightly. He had finally disposed of that brutish idiot once and for all. He had never been fond of Ralph the first time he had met him back in… Mod he couldn't even remember the year. A while ago for sure. But he just never liked the wrecker, and now that he was gone getting Vanellope would be that much easier._

_ He clicked a button for the elevator, and he thought about his next plan. Now that Ralph was gone he had to worry about Calhoun. Get the man/gun power out of the way first, then deal with the emotional one last. The elevator doors slid open, and flicked the lights in the room off as he entered. After the doors closed he pulled a tracker out of his pocket and looked at it. It showed that Calhoun was already in Hero's Duty._

_ 'Good. One less thing I have to worry about. All I have to do now is get her to fall into the trap.' he thought to himself. Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a cybug egg. He smiled at it like it was one of his own. He spoke to it softly._

_ "Soon, she will be yours."_


	5. Answer to Reviews

**A/N: This is just to reply to a couple of guest reviews that I deemed important. But maybe that answers my manke the story make more sense.** Dear Guest: He's a sociopath that is hellbent on killing everyone around him. He was very quiet, plus he was so far out in the woods no one would even consider he could be out there since they don't know the woods extend that far. This takes place years after the movie so he has had time. Also, the Nicelanders aren't too bright and Ralph and Felix are rarely in the game after hours. Dear OTHER Guest: I don't write s** scenes, only fluff. And I wouldn't write anything like that EVER. And I have already considered putting an M rating because of some future chapters that will contain more gore. I don't usually write stories that are... screwed up like this, and I really am trying to not go overboard. Other Reviewers: Thanks for kind words. Also, thanks to the guest/guests for asking/pointing out things. Hopefully answering your questions make this story a little easier for you to read. 


	6. Cybug Food

** Dear Guest: This is a fanfiction that literally just popped into my head. And I don't know anything about building/digging, so give me a break. And it's like ** **15-20 years after the movie. Don't ask about how the games are still plugged in; that is not the focus of the story and I honestly don't know. I'm not trying to make this plausible in any way shape or form.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is short. Blame lack of motivation and the fact that I had to type this on my IPod. That also will explain if it's formatted weird :I**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

"Tamora Jean Calhoun. Log in please." Sergeant Calhoun sighed as she typed in the password to get into her home. It was set this way so no one and nothing could get into her home without her permission. The door slid open, and she strode forward, hearing it close behind her with a hiss. She had just finished her date with Felix; they had gone to BurgerTime. And after fighting cybugs all day then chowing down on burgers she was exhausted. The bare, purple walls of her home comforted her and kept her mind free of memories fleeting.

Her home on the outside was plain and metallic so as not to attract attention, and on the inside there was her bedroom, a small bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The rooms actually fit together with the halls connecting them to form a cube-shaped building. There was a basement, but she had no use for it. It wasn't furnished too much, and the only pictures that were on the walls were the very few hat Felix had convinced her to put up. As for the purple walls... Her favorite color was purple, though she told no one this fact. Anyone who asked her would always get her asking why they were asking such a ridiculous question and that would be the end of that conversation.

Calhoun walked into her living room and slumped down on the couch, setting her gun on the nightstand next to her. She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and sank further into the couch. Before bed was one of the only times she ever got to truly relax, and she was going to take advantage of said fact when ever she could.

As she started to drift off to sleep she heard a noise. Steely blue eyes shot open as her hand went for her gun. When she felt nothing she was up on her feet in one swift motion sweeping the room with her gaze to find the obvious intruder. When she saw nothing she began to search her home, eyes and ears open. She had searched the house and found nothing. The only room left was the basement. Just as this thought struck her the lights in the whole house shut off. She tensed; someone was playing with her in hopes to scare her.

'I don't care who it is I'm sure as hell not scared of them. They have messed with the wrong Sergeant.' she thought to herself. She didn't have any other weapons, but she did have a small flashlight. Pulling it out she flicked it on and headed for the basement. When she found the door she used her whole weight to open it, cringing at the noise the hinges made as they fought rust. The door slammed against the wall and she coughed as dust filled her lungs.

"I really should open this door more often." she thought aloud. There was laughter behind her and she flipped around coming face to face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

_"Oh, you won't have to worry about that."_ said a voice unfamiliar to her. She tried to strike the intruder, but he attacked first, kicking her in the gut hard. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing on the stairs, causing her the tumble down the stone steps. Her body slammed onto the floor below, and she screamed in agony as broken bones broke more. Her attempts to move proved only to bring upon her more agony and worthless. Almost all her bones were broken. She grimaced but managed to turn her head enough where she could see the entrance to the basement. Glowing eyes looked upon her in an insane look of glee.

"You! Once I regenerate you are dead meat you pathetic excuse for a virus!" Turbo laughed at her.

_"How funny Calhoun. You actually think that you will regenerate. Ha!"_ Calhoun growled. Was he stupid? Of course she would regenerate! She was in her own game!Before she could ask him to explain himself a small glowing green light landed next to her head and she heard a crack. She watched in disbelief as a baby cybug made of candy hatched next to her. Its glowing green eyes met her blue ones for a moment before it proceeded to bite off her nose. She yelped, but those yelps turned into screams. She finally knew what true pain felt like as the baby cybug ate her alive.

xXx(._.)!TxDVXxX

_Turbo took the gun and tossed it between his hands a few times as the cybug approached him. Hungry eyes stared into his slightly content ones, and he almost felt bad _ _about what he was about to do. That little bugger had literally been his baby, and now he was being forced to murder it in cold blood. He shrugged; oh well._ _The bug was almost upon Turbo, and he raised the gun aiming for the sweet spot right between the eyes. He smiled as he put his finger on the trigger._

_"Bye-bye baby C. Daddy's gonna miss you." And then he pulled the trigger. It hit spot on and hit the small detonator in its head that caused it to splatter everywhere. _ _Turbo got off and brushed the cybug guts off of his clothes the best he could. It didn't surprise him that Calhoun had been much easier to deal with since he caught her at a point where she wasn't trying to protect anyone._ _He exited the basement and slammed the door shut. By the time anyone realized that their sergeant was dead it'd be too late. The virus had already taken over. Now all _ _he had left was Felix. This one would be the hardest for him because it would bring on the worst and best memories of his life in a tumble of emotions. But it'd be worth _ _it._

_All of this was worth it._


	7. Mistakes Pt 1

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter so far, but no Turbo POV. Vanellope does come into this chapter though, so there's that. I tried to add a bit more detail into this chapter and have the characters express their feelings a little more. It's still a WIP, but I'm proud of this chapter. I wrote it down on paper first, and I added more to what I originally had written down plus changed the end of the chapter completely so it would flow better. Hope you guys like it!**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

Felix's footsteps echoed all around the almost empty Game Central Station. The few characters that were in the station stared as the fixer sprinted towards Sugar Rush, panting heavily. He ignored them though because at the moment he needed to go and get to Vanellope before it was too late.

When Felix had returned home he had been greeted with a disturbing sight. A sight so disturbing that when he saw it he hurled, empting his stomach of its contents. Mary had heard a disturbance and after he had finished with his little 'episode' she informed him that Ralph had gone into the woods to look for the intruder. Felix quickly entered the woods where he saw the bushes plowed down by Ralph and followed the wrecker's path. But after following the path for around 5 minutes it became a lot harder to find Ralph's path, and Felix realized that his search was going to be futile. If he didn't turn back he would probably get lost.

After returning from the woods Felix informed the Nicelanders that the best thing at this point would be for him to go and tell his wife what was going on. They agreed and told him that they would stay up in the penthouse so they could keep an eye on the surrounding area in case they saw anything. Gene handed him a cellphone and told him to keep them updated. Felix said he would and left for Hero's Duty.

When he got to Hero's Duty he headed straight to his wife's home. A couple of soldiers said hi to them, and he acknowledged them with a simple nod, trying to get to his wife's home as soon as possible. When he got there he typed in the password that he had remembered by heart to get in. He quickly searched her house in attempts to find her, but she wasn't there. He passed the basement door and thought about checking it. Tammy had told him that she didn't use the basement, but when he saw a bit of green goo on the edge of the door he decided it would probably be his best bet to check anyways.

After struggling to open the door Felix flicked on the lights. He quickly regretted it as he took in the sight of the basement. There was cybug guts littering the stairs and walls near the top of the stairs, but what scared him the most was what was at the bottom of the stairs. He could see that there were a few chewed up bones and chewed up black armor that was all too familiar to him. It obviously belonged to his wife, which meant that she was dead.

And she wasn't regenerating.

Having already emptied his stomach, Felix could only stand there in shock of the realization that had come over him. His wife was dead, and his best friend probably shared the same fate. It was hard to believe that a night that had started off so well could end up ending in the most horrid of ways. Tears slowly began to run down Felix's cheeks and the shock was replaced with heartbreak. The emotional pain he felt was overwhelming and he almost fell to his knees. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the little voice in his head that reminded him that there was still someone else.

Ignoring the tears and slowly turning his back on the gruesome scene Felix shut the basement door. He prepared to leave, but turned and placed his hammer on the basement door instead.

"Tammy, Ralph, this is my oath to you. My oath that no matter what gets in my way I will fix things." The handyman sobbed once but caught his breath. "I can fix it." he whispered sadly before standing and leaving his wife's home and now resting place.

And those had been the events that had led him here, riding the tram down to Sugar Rush. Tear trails stained his cheeks and his hands gripped the side of the tram car. He had to control himself. If he broke down that could endanger Vanellope and everyone else in the arcade. His concern for Vanellope was so high because he knew, somehow he knew, that she was going to be this character's next target.

The moment the tram reached Sugar Rush Felix was out and running as fast as he could to reach Vanellope. The sugar in the air stuck to the dampness on his cheeks, but he ignored it. Even though the castle was quite a ways away and usually took about 45 minutes to get there walking Felix reached it within half an hour since he refused to stop running. He only stopped when he finally got to the castle and flung open the castle doors.

xXx(._.)xXx

Vanellope stared at the panting thing of a mess that was Fix-It Felix Jr. He was desperately trying to catch his breath, panting and even wheezing in the process. She raised her brow and giggled slightly as she regarded to handyman. Sour Bill looked up at her, and as she shrugged as both their gazes returned to Felix who was finally starting to be able to breathe normally and stand up straight. He took a few more deep breaths and looked at Vanellope.

"So I got to you first." There was a slightly relieved look on his downfallen face. Which also happened to be covered in sugar? Vanellope glitched up to him and wiped the sugar off of his face with her jacket sleeve as she gave him a confused look. She hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. Giving him a confused look he only smiled slightly in return. Then the smile suddenly left his face as he fell to his knees, pulled Vanellope into a tight hug, and began to cry. She stiffened in his hug. What was wrong with him? She pulled herself out of the hug and looked at Felix in concern. His eyes didn't meet hers.

"Why are you so upset Hammer Time?" she asked, using her favorite nickname for him. He did his best to wipe his tears away and meet her eyes, but only succeeded in the latter. Vanellope wiped at the tears trying to help him just like he did the rare times she ever did cry. He willed himself to grip Vanellope's shoulders and put on as serious of a face as he could muster.

"Vanellope, there is someone or something out there that is killing game characters. They have killed a couple of Nicelanders, and as much as I hate to tell you this, they have done the same to Tammy and Ralph." Vanellope stared at Felix as a couple of glitches rippled through her body. It took a moment for Felix's words to truly sink in, and her lip quivered slightly as she asked the question Felix dreaded to hear.

"So, Calhoun and Stinkbrain are…dead?" she asked, still not wholly believing what she had heard. Felix nodded dreadfully, proving that there was no doubt in his mind that they were gone forever. Vanellope looked at the ground. Ralph had been here only a few hours ago. How could he be dead? Who could've killed him? **Why **would they kill him? These and more questions bounced around in her mind as she pulled herself away from Felix again. Sour Bill, who had heard everything, walked up beside Vanellope and gripped her hand in concern. Her gaze met his, and she shuddered at the sight of the green pools that stared up at her, brimmed with tears. She pulled her hand away and turned away from both him and Felix.

"S-sour Bill, can you p-please leave?" she asked him. He gave a reluctant nod and scurried out of the room, leaving her alone with Felix. Felix tried to place a comforting hand on Vanellope's shoulder, but she didn't feel it. She had already begun to go emotionally numb. Her best friend was now dead. How in Mod's name was she supposed to react? She didn't want to cry; crying was weak. But… was she supposed to stay strong in this type of situation? She didn't know, so her natural reaction was to force herself not to feel at all, something she had been working on since King Candy's rule. With that being said, she did it well.

"Vanny, I'm so sor-"

"Don't Felix. You didn't kill them so you have nothing to apologize for." Vanellope said, interrupting Felix. She cradled her head in her hands for a moment as she choked down a sob, then she resorted to hugging herself in attempt to keep her glitches under control. Felix could only stand and watch as the small president tried to hold herself together in sadness. He stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that came from the hall Sour Bill had gone into. Vanellope's head snapped in that direction, and soon she and Felix were sprinting to the hall.

They plowed down the door and had to stop by skidding to a stop on the tiled floor. Sour Bill was sitting on the ground clutching his side, where green blood could be seen oozing out. His usually emotionless face was filled with pain and fear.

"It hurts…" he moaned. Vanellope got to her knees and did something she had learned while in exile. She ripped the sleeve off of her jacket and tied it around Sour Bill, doing her best to be gentle and not tie the cloth too tight. The sour ball winced during the process but was able to manage enough strength to get up on his feet with her help. He clutched her arm and she leaned down to whisper to him.

"Who did this to you?" she asked quietly. Sour Bill shook his head. He didn't know. He did, however, see what direction they went, and he pointed behind him. Vanellope looked up and saw a black figure round the corner. A sense of rage and the need to avenge her friends filled her, and she glitched away from Sour Bill and towards the figure. Felix jumped forward and caught Sour Bill, but before he could ask Vanellope what she was doing she had already glitched her way to the corner where the two walls met.

He could only watch as she suddenly fell through the floor, caught too off guard to glitch her way to safety.


	8. Mistakes Pt 2

**Author's Note: I was going to post this tomorrow but I didn't want to wait. I will be continuing this past Halloween, so no worries. Also, longest chapter. Over 2.5 k! I tried to give more of a backstory as to Turbo's motives, so hopefully I did OK. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**xXx(._.)xXX**

Felix cried out as he watched Vanellope fall. He instinctively jumped up, dropping Sour Bill on the ground on accident. Sour Bill moaned in pain as Felix sprinted to the corner. He looked around and at his feet, but there was no sign of any sort of place for there to be a trap door. Getting on his hands and knees, he ran his fingers along to floor, feeling for somewhere to open the door. He couldn't find any, and he got upset.

"Vanellope! I'm comin to get you don't you worry!" he yelled at the floor, hoping she could hear him. Standing back up he looked down the hall where he saw two glowing pink eyes staring at him. He stood stock still for a moment, but when the eyes disappeared behind a door he began to follow it. He ran as fast as he could, not even slowing when the door revealed a large flight of stairs. Climbing the stairs his steps resounded off the metal stairs and walls loudly and it caught Sour Bill's attention.

Sour Bill had managed to drag himself to the corner but saw only the dead end that had always been there. He thought he heard something behind the walls, but at this point it could've been blood loss screwing with his pain. He decided to head back to the throne room, hoping he could get to the Oreo guards before fainting. He stumbled down the hall, trying to keep his balance by leaning on the wall. It took him a few minutes, but he made it to the throne room.

Only thing was, he collapsed in the middle of the room. His world was fading in and out, exhaustion trying to take over. There was a sense of dread taking over him. What if he couldn't get to anyone? Then what? Tears began to stream down his face when he heard someone come crashing through the door. He looked up from his spot from the floor and saw Pepper lying on the floor rubbing her head while Candlehead and Jubilenna high-fived.

xXx(._.)xXx

"Next time, keep the cherry bombs at home would ya!" Pepper cried as she stood up and brushed herself off. Her two companions laughed.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Besides, I can't just keep bombs at my house. Especially when Candlehead here is constantly snooping around in my stuff." Jubilenna said.

"Not always! Just whenever I visit!" Candlehead exclaimed. Pepper rolled her eyes and noticed that Sour Bill was lying on the floor in a blood soaked rag staring at them. She immediately ran over to him and helped him up. He managed to let out a painful moan and had to lean against her body.

"Sour Bill what happened?" Pepper whispered. Candlehead and Jubilenna were still going back and forth at each other and had failed to notice their friend trying to aid Sour Bill. He attempted to make it so he was looking her straight in the eye as he pointed with a shaky hand towards the hallway he had come from.

"Someone's… trying.. to hurt Felix and…" he stopped as he hacked on a bit of blood stuck in his throat, "Vanellope… they already… AHEM, killed Ralph and the Sergeant… oh no…" He moaned as lack of blood finally forced him to faint, and he slumped into Pepper's arms, becoming near-dead weight. Her two friends had finally noticed that Sour Bill was not in tip-top condition, and they quickly ran over to Pepper who had a blank expression on her face.

"What happened to Sour Bob?" Candlehead asked.

"Sour BILL Candlehead." Jubilenna corrected. Candlehead rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But really, what happened?" she asked again. In reply Pepper handed him to Jubilenna and looked the two directly in the eyes. In her eyes they could see some sort of emotion stirring as she obviously thought of a plan of some sort. Always planning as they had come to learn.

"Someone is killing game characters. I need you two to take him and get him to a doctor." They looked at her, not completely believing her.

"What are you going to do?" Jubilenna asked. Pepper looked at the hall where Sour Bill had pointed, the door ajar and tempting. She clenched her fist so as to keep her mind clear so she could figure out what exactly what had happened down there.

"I'm going to investigate." She looked back at her friends, determination in her eyes. "He needs a doctor quick. I will be fine ok?" Her friends were unsure, but also knew that she could keep a clear head better than they could. They reluctantly agreed and headed out, trying to find a doctor. Pepper watched them go then looked back at the hall. Something had happened down there, and she hell bent on finding out what.

xXx(._.)xXx

Felix had eventually stopped when he had lost the character he had been chasing. His breaths were heavy, and he tried to catch his breath as he continued to walk down the hall he was in.

The hall was made entirely out of metal. Florescent lights hung down from the ceilings at regular intervals and lit numerous doors down the hall, which seemed to stretch on forever. Felix looked into the windows on the doors and instantly regretted it, for each room held instruments that he could only assume were for torture, though he couldn't be sure. His main assumption came from the fact that there were dried blood stains on the walls in a few of the rooms. Seem like a legitimate enough assumption.

As he wandered down the hall he quit trying to look into the rooms, though now that he thought about it he realized that the character he was chasing must have been in one of the rooms. They must have gone into one when he had stopped to catch his breath. But there were so many, and he refused to look into them. He decided to keep going forward and see if there was an exit back to the main area of the castle. Hopefully he could find and stop the character in the process.

It was a long and monotonous trek, but he finally reached the end of the hall. There stood a solid cement door that dared him to open it. He thought he could hear voices behind it, and he frightened to open it.

'You can't be scared Felix. You have to stop this monster once and for all.' he thought to himself. He then remembered his friends and wife, and a renewed vigor washed over him. Now angry and needing to stop the madness once and for all he threw open the door. Three pair of glowing eyes looked back at him, each a different color and each filled with different emotions.

xXx(._.)xXx

_Turbo stared at the intruder of his and his companions' conversation and felt his blood run cold._

_ "… Turbo?" Felix muttered, seeming totally oblivious of the two characters that shared the room with him. Turbo couldn't reply; he was still trying to get over the shock of what had led to that character being Felix and not Vanellope. Felix stared at him for a moment longer before seeing the sight on the screen behind Turbo and staring in shock. "Oh my Mod."_

_ Turbo clenched his eyes close to hold back tears of what had happened. He already knew what Felix was seeing. He knew that on the screen behind him was Vanellope, the poor girl caught in a web of strings, her head disconnected from her body and eyes gouged out. Her death hadn't been quick; her screams still filled Turbo's mind. She wasn't the one who had been supposed to be caught. No, the one who should've been in her place dead was the character who stared at him now. The character who he hated the most yet couldn't completely hate._

_ He finally opened his eyes and saw the virus and antidote were staring at him, while Felix had walked past him and had his hand on the screen, muttering something to himself. Turbo looked behind him at Felix and managed to let out a few words._

_ "How did you find us?" he asked hoarsely. Felix looked at him, his blue eyes meeting his own yellow ones. Turbo almost screamed as memories of Felix's kindness mixed with his brother's beatings and Felix's betrayal against him filled his mind. He gripped his head to try and fight the pain._

_ "I followed the pink-eyed one." Felix said, pointing at the antidote. She frowned and looked away from them, ashamed that they had found out because of her. The virus glared at her and made her look back at what was to happen. Turbo lowered his hands from his head and glared at Felix, his anger starting to get the better of him. Felix should've been in Vanellope's spot. He was the one who should've died, not her._

_ "Why? Why did you not try to stop her? YOU should've followed the antidote, not her! What kind of guardian doesn't protect the young ones?!" Turbo screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Felix. Felix stepped back._

_ "I tried to stop her! But I didn't have a chance! And who are you to say that? You were the one trying to kill her!" Felix shouted back. Turbo was upon him in a blink, slamming the handyman into the wall._

_ "She was the only one who was supposed to stay alive you fool! She's the only one I love!" Felix stared at the racer, taken aback by his statement._

_ "Wait? The only one you loved? Turbo, you do realize how sick that is don't you?" Felix asked in what seemed an attempt to figure if Turbo had any moral left in him. Turbo dropped Felix, his glare almost seeming to bore through him._

_ "You idiot! I don't want her THAT way! I have no physical feelings for her in any way, shape, or form. No, the feelings towards her are completely emotional. Do you know why that is Felix?" Felix gulped and whispered a response._

_ "Not really, since last time you saw her you tried to kill her." Turbo's eye twitched once before he turned away from Felix, slamming his hands on the panel in front of him._

_ "Of course that's your response. Why would I expect anything different? You see Fix-It, Vanellope was the only one who ever understood how I truly felt. She was the only one I ever opened up to completely apart from how my game got unplugged." Turbo glanced back at Felix, who was regarding him in wonder._

_ "Could you… explain further?" This came from the antidote, whom had a concerned look in her eyes. Turbo sat down, sighed, and told them about when he had realized that he loved Vanellope._

FLASHBACK

Vanellope heaved herself onto her bed and sighed, glancing over at Turbo who was watching her with slight interest. She had called him to her quarters, and now he was waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Hey Turbs, what was your game like? Before it was unplugged. Was there any other characters in it that were real jerks like most of the racers here?" Turbo blinked once in confusion, and waited for her to go into further explanation. "I'm just wonderin' cause the racers are really mean to me and say I'm a bad racer." she explained.

"A bad racer? Kid, half the time you beat them." Turbo scoffed. He obviously wasn't allowed to race during arcade hours, and he never raced after because the less attention drawn to him the better. But he had watched all of the races, and Vanellope was not a force to be reckoned with, when she was focused anyways. Vanellope was programmed with a teleporting ability, but since she didn't know how to control it she could only glitch if her mind wasn't focused. And the racers were mean to her, gaining on her and causing her to glitch. She may have been their princess, but they were ruthless to her. The only ones who were ever really nice to her were Jubilenna and Candlehead when she wasn't with Taffyta. And because they had only gotten ruler to her it became harder and harder for her to make it on the roster.

"I USED to beat them. But they keep making glitch! I don't know how to control my teleporting abilities, and I've tried! You know that too. Constantly trying to control it, but never getting any better. And I have to lose to characters who don't even take it seriously! They think it's all for the fame and that it is a hobby. But they don't get that racing isn't a hobby. It's a lifestyle! It's not about the fame, it's about going out there and being the best, feeling the adrenaline as you speed down the raceway. You can't just expect to be the best! You have to try! You have to practice to be the best!" Vanellope had jumped up, her arms up in the air as she ranted. Her eyes met Turbo's. "You get that don't you?"

"Absolutely! I tell ya my brothers never got that! They were twins that never tried to get better. They said racing was their life, but who practiced until he couldn't see straight? Not them, I tell ya. And when I did better than them or when one of the younger gamers still beat them they took it out on me! Said I didn't deserve to win cause I was nothing but a cheater!" Turbo was now standing, seething as the memories washed over. His stare bore into Vanellope as he said his next words. "Then, when they were done jeering at me they'd beat me up! They were programmed to be taller and stronger than me, plus there was two of 'em! But I never missed a race. Not one." Turbo flopped onto Vanellope's bed and put his head in his hands. "They never understood. Not like you kid." Vanellope walked over and hugged Turbo, who stiffened in her grasp.

"Don't worry Turbo. That won't ever happen here. I'll always protect you." Turbo looked at her, surprised at her words. She was smiling sadly at him, and he felt a twinge in his heart.

"Heh, thanks. I… I'll protect you too." Vanellope beamed at the statement.

"'Course you would!" she hopped off the bed. Probably headed off to go and try to practice some more. But, before she left, she looked back at Turbo. "I mean, the two greatest racers ever otta stick together after all." Then she left. Turbo sat there, flabbergasted by Vanellope's parting words. But then, slowly, he smiled, the first real smiled he had smiled in a long time.

FLASHBACK END

_Turbo sat there, tears streaming down his face as he remembered one of the happiest moments of his past. Thinking back always was hard for him, especially the happy moments. He stared at Felix who had a somewhat sympathetic look on his face. Turbo stood up from the chair._

_ "She was the only one who truly understood. I took her down from her spot as royalty not only because I wanted to race but also because it was the only way I knew how to get her to train herself. I know what I did was wrong, but at that time I didn't think. Even now I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I just don't care. I've waited too long to be able to hold her and call her mine, and I'm done. Sadly that means I must rid of the other arcade characters because you all would just stand in my way." Turbo had walked up to Felix, who was being held still by the virus. Turbo lifted his hands and grasped the side of Felix's head. "I hate you more than any of them. And that's because I could never hate you no matter what." And he twisted his hands._

_ A loud crack echoed throughout the room, and Felix's body crumpled at Turbo's feet. The racer looked down at the handyman before facing away and back towards the screen. His eyes glazed over the image of Vanellope._

_ "What is it that you can do?" he finally whispered. The virus gripped his hand and whispered in his ear her (its?) plan. Turbo smiled. "We're going to save her." He muttered._

_ During all of this they had failed to notice the young racer who had come and now gone, witnessing everything._


	9. Words Unspoken

**Author's Note: Things are starting to tie together for Turbo, but there still is a lot to this guys. The death should be over in the next chapter though, so there's that. Um... over 2k words, yay! :) I hope you all are enjoying this, cause I'm putting a lot more into this than I planned to. Especially now that I know people are reading this (huge surprise on my part, thank you all so much!) **

**Enough of my babbling, on to the chapter!**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

Pepper's breaths came quickly as she sprinted down the hall and back into the throne room. Everything she had witnessed was burned into her mind; there was no way it was going away. Her thoughts were whirling all over the place as she tried to think of how to tell the others and save them before it was too late.

'Maybe you shouldn't save them. What'd they ever do besides hurt you?' Pepper scowled and bonked herself on the head. It was true that she had never been too fond of her fellow racers since they were so mean to her. But as much as she didn't get along with them she couldn't let them die. She would do her best to save as many lives as possible. And to do that she had to calm her thoughts and figure out a plan!

Pepper had been so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the door they were fixing. She crashed through it and tumbled, stopping at the feet of one of the Oreo guards. Moaning she looked up at him and gave a weak smile. The guard picked her up by the collar.

"There you are! Care to explain why your friends were using cherry bombs?" he asked angrily, his voice gruff. Pepper immediately recognized him as Captain Vanill, the captain of the royal Oreo guard. She cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry sir. My friends just got a little e-excited hehe…" Pepper gulped. She knew the look she'd be receiving if the Oreo had eyes. But her thoughts went back to the problem at hand, and a plan was quickly forming in her head. It fell into place, and she knew exactly what she had to do. "Perfect!" she cried, realizing she had thought up of the perfect plan.

"Perfect? Perfect what?" Vanill asked, confused about the child. She often visited Vanellope, and he eventually had become close enough with her that she actually would talk to him. But outbursts like this were not something he had ever seen coming from the peppermint themed girl, and he wanted to know what her little fuss was about.

"Ok. So I'm assuming you saw my friends with Sour Bill right? Oh, and did they get him to a doctor?" Vanill nodded. "Good. Anyways, I did some looking around, and I think I know what's going on. But it's really scary stuff, like the cybug invasion only worse! I think, since I wasn't actually there. But nevertheless, someone is trying to kill all the arcade characters, and we need to warn everyone! I would give you details, but we may not have time. So, I need you to take your guards and gather all Sugar Rushians immediately and meet me in front of Diet Cola Mountain. There, I will tell everyone what is going on and my plan." Pepper explained, looking at Vanill with pleading eyes. He knew her well enough that if there was anything she was good at it was planning.

"You got a plan?" he asked. She nodded. He stood there for a moment. It was a risk, a HUGE risk, to put the lives of all the citizens and possibly the whole arcade into the hands of a child, but she seemed to be the only one who had any idea of what was going on, at least that he knew of. Sighing, he put her down. "Alright kid. We'll do it. You better be ready." Pepper smiled at him.

"Will do sir!" Then she ran to her cart. Phase 1 was in motion. 'I hope they get everyone quickly.' she thought to herself. Jumping into her kart she sped off, Vanill watching her leave. He turned to his guards who had been working on rebuilding the door.

"Oreo guards! We have an emergency! I am going to make an announcement sending everyone to Diet Cola Mountain. I want half of you to go there now and wait with Pepper while the other half stays here and guards the castle. Forget about the door for now." The guards looked at each other quizzically, but with a final command from him they hurried to fulfill his orders. As one guard was passing him he stopped him.

"Yes sir?" He regarded the Oreo. With the way he was shaking he knew it must have been one of the rookies, new to the job.

"Would you go and guard Sour Bill? And if Jubilenna and Candlehead are at the hospital still tell them they too need to come to the mountain." The Oreo sighed a relieved sigh and nodded. Now headed towards the hospital the rookie was almost running. Most of the half leaving were gone by now, and he went to enter the castle. His team watched him as he avoided the rubble of the door and entered the castle. There was an intercom system next to the throne that was installed in case Vanellope needed to call the attention of the entire arcade. But it would serve its purpose for now. He walked up to it, pulled the mic down, and belted out his command.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush! You all are to go to the front of Diet Cola Mountain IMMEDIATELY! Everyone is required to be there. This is a ROYAL order! I repeat, head to Diet Cola Mountain NOW!" He set the mic back and exited the castle. He would be one of the ones going to the mountain because he needed to know what Pepper had rolling around in her head. 'Whatever it is, it better not be a joke.'

xXx(._.)xXx

_Turbo glanced around the hall as the words of the captain reflected and reverbed._

_ "What's going on?" he asked. Something was off; he could feel it. The virus shook her head and dis regarded the message._

_ "Whatever it is Turbo I wouldn't worry myself over it. It can't be anything to do with us. No one knows we're here. No one alive anyways." Turbo nodded. She was right. But he had this feeling that something was going against his plan. He couldn't shake it, and it ate at him as they walked down the hall._

xXx(._.)!T x DVXxX

Pepper's gaze traveled the crowd as citizens and racers of her game stood before her. She was standing on a platform made of lollipops, and the crowd stared at her, waiting and wondering what the "mute" racer planned on saying. The racers, including Taffyta, Rancis, and Swizzle, were in the very front, standing irritably as they waited to hear words that they didn't want to hear. They didn't like Pepper for the fact that she was quiet. They weren't as mean to her as they had been to Vanellope, but they weren't too nice either.

Pepper met their eyes for a moment and gulped. She had never spoken in front of a crowd before, and with those three standing there like that just staring she thought she was going to puke.

'No Pepper. You've gotta be strong.' she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. She waited for Vanill to show, and he soon was at the front of the crowd and climbing the platform. She smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered. He nodded and faced the crowd.

"Thank you for coming everyone! Pepper here has something concerning the safety of our game. Something that is very important, so I suggest you all listen." He then faced her and nodded. Clearing her throat she took a step forward, but was interrupted by Rancis.

"Wait, you're telling us that a MUTE called this? Are you kidding? It has to be a joke!" Rancis' comment started an uproar as racers and citizens alike started to complain, saying this was all a waste. Pepper coiled back, tears threatening to peak. She knew this wouldn't go well. But her thoughts left that as she saw Candlehead and Jubilenna yelling at Rancis while Vanill kept trying to calm everyone. There was yelling and screaming, and the racers seemed about ready to hurt her friends.

'No.' Pepper thought. She was here to protect her game, not have everyone hurt themselves before it was too late. Letting her anger and the need to get her point across take over, she sucked in a deep breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FUDGING MOUTHS OR SO MOD HELP ME I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her voice somehow carried across the whole crowd, and everyone shut up as they faced her seething form. This was a first for almost all of them to hear her voice.

"Woah." Taffyta muttered. Pepper walked back forward and glared at the crowd.

"Thank you! Now, before I was so **rudely** interrupted I was going to inform you that we're all in danger. There is a virus out there trying to kill us all! He's already killed Vanellope and Felix, and who knows who else!" Everyone stared in shock as the words flowed out of Pepper's mouth. "I was in the castle looking for something Sour Bill had said was there, and I found a hidden door and managed to open it. I followed where it led and found a room. I stayed hidden as I watched Felix converse with these two weird things and a character we all know. **Turbo**." Horrified screams and gasps went through the air, and Vanill was facing her now.

"Why didn't you warn me?" he whispered angrily. Pepper held up her hands to quiet everyone.

"My main concern is not him. It is that he said something about following an antidote, but I'm not sure what he meant. BUT, when Turbo killed Felix instead of just pixeling away like a character does when they die outside their own games he just fell to the floor. And Vanellope," Pepper grimaced as the sight came back to her mind, "she was lying dead in her state. Which means that when characters are getting killed they-"

"Aren't regenerating." Vanill said grimly, finishing her sentence. Pepper nodded her head sadly. Everyone stared at the two until some began to cry out as realization took over. Characters were dying and not regenerating. It was as obvious as the sugar in the air. Groups of citizens huddled together, crying at the loss of their ruler and all safety. Pepper frowned; she hadn't expected this. She was going to tell them her plan, but the ground rumbled a bit, and everyone looked around them. Vanill looked at Pepper.

"What was that?"

xXx(._.)xXx

Blue claws scraped the mento as the antidote thought over what she was about to do. If she could cry she would've. Turbo had told her to go find out what was going on, and if it included anyone trying to stop them she had to kill them immediately. It was against her programming: she was supposed to save people! But if she do as Turbo told her then she would die, and she wasn't about to go and leave him without some way to fix this if he ever chose to.

Sighing, she let go of the hopeful thoughts as she separated, a blue charge going around the mentos. Focusing, she stopped almost all charge then let out a large shock that shook the mentos enough to separated them from the mountain. She zapped a long distance away, far enough to see the crowd around the mountain. The ground rumbled slightly and the cola burst out of the mountain, into the air and over the sides. Characters screamed, so many that she could actually hear them. But not see, for she had turned her head so she didn't have to watch as every last character in the crowd burned to death.

XxX!T x DVXxX

The antidote zapped past the slaughtered guards and stood in the throne room. Her pink eyes looked over the castle, its silence bearing down on her. It was so empty, never to feel the glow of life again. Not the way it should anyways.

She zapped through the castle and into the code room, appearing next to her counterpart and Turbo.

_"That was quite the ruckus. I'm assuming you took care of it?" _Turbo asked, his glowing eyes meeting hers. Nodding, she told him.

"Every last Sugar Rush character. Dead as dead can be." she explained. Turbo gave a small nod and faced the code block in front of him. It was dim and a sickly blackish-green color, and the words "Vanellope Von Schweetz" could be seen on the front. He pushed away a little, cling to Vanellope's body, who the antidote had just noticed in his hands. Her head was sewn back on her body, her hair was cut and stained with blood, and two buttons replaced her eyes.

"Now it's up to you." the virus said. The antidote looked at her evil counterpart before floating forward and gently placing her hand on the code block.

Totally neglecting that the virus had left.


	10. Game Over Number 1

**Author's Note: I would've updated this sooner, but I've been really unmotivated lately. I also had to go to sleep before I could finish the chapter so the last of it won't be good probably. This won't be my best chapter, but the next ones are going to have more in depth feeling/monologue from both Vanellope and Turbo. There are actually only... I'd say no more than 5, perhaps 6 chapters left. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

**xXx(._.)xXx**

The Virus glanced back and watched as the Antidote finished its job. The Antidote shuddered as it removed its hand from Vanellope's code box. The Antidote was slightly drained, which in turn left the Virus drained. But the Virus still had just enough energy to pull off what it was about to do.

Inserting herself into the main code stream of the arcade the Virus traveled through invisible codes until it took her to her destination: the arcade code room. She separated herself from the code stream and flipped a couple of times before coming to a stop in the large room, floating in its anti-gravity. She loved coming here because if she were in here then that meant that she was probably going to be doing a lot of damage. And boy did she love doing damage. Be it that she was a virus it was a part of her coding, and she embraced it happily.

Smiling darkly she began to pull herself towards the one giant block that was there, usually glowing a bright blue but now dimmed because of her initial infection. Coming up to it she tapped it, summoning forward a list of all the games that had ever been plugged into the arcade. The ones who had been unplugged glowed gray and all the others who usually glowed blue glowed red, a sign that they were infected with some sort of virus. The only character that was allowed to see these codes was the Surge Protector, but he was already long gone. Her eyes grazed over the list until they found Sugar Rush on the list. She literally grabbed the words, extracted them from the list, and set them outside. A code box containing all of Sugar Rush's codes began to form, and she pushed it out a ways so it would have its room to grow. Focusing her attention back to the code box at hand she pushed the list back into the box.

"Now that I got that done, it is time for the fun part." The smile on her face was a sadistic one as her hands glowed red. "Say goodbye my dear arcade characters. You will never see the light of day again." Her laugh echoed through the room as she slammed her hands into the code block. Strings of red electricity began to consume the block, all to the pure enjoyment of the Virus. The electricity cracked the box and slipped inside the cracks in a pleasurable sensation as the arcade started to fall apart.

xXx(._.)!T x DVXxX

It was difficult to take in what exactly was going on. Characters, some who knew something was wrong, others who were totally oblivious to that fact that they were in danger, started to fall. It was NPCs first, since their coding was smaller the virus took them faster. They could've been doing anything, whether eating a burger at Burger Time or chilling at their homes. It didn't matter.

The first NPCs to fall were the animals from the Sonic arcade game. Most of them were in their game, and the only character who had stayed in that night was Tails. He usually would join Sonic out to GCS, but he had decided to stay and go on a nature walk. Something that was actually fairly new for the twin-tailed fox. He had been walking down a trail in Green Hill Zone when suddenly a bird fell in front of him. He knelt down to inspect it, and saw it wasn't breathing. The fox, now chilled, decided to go to GCS and tell someone about the bird. But then another bird fell. And another. Bunnies were stopping in place and falling over. Tails began to freak out as the animals around began to die. It wasn't normal for something like this to happen.

Now mortified, Tails began to fly to GCS as fast as he could, attempting to keep his mind off the dead animals that lay beneath him. The wind blew past him, and he found it harder to fly than usual. But he kept going, intent on telling someone, ANYONE, that something was wrong. But the more he pushed himself the harder flying became. Then, right before he reached the exit for the game, everything went black.

No one saw the fox fall.

xXx(._.)xXx

It was unbelievable, he had decided, that everything was falling apart at the seams right before his eyes. Tapper watched in horror as characters of all shapes and sizes began to fall to the floor. At first it was one of the toads who had accompanied Peach and he had assumed that the Toad had fainted. But then another character went down. This was Clyde. At this point there was havoc as they realized that something was wrong, because more characters followed quickly. Characters began running out of the game thinking it was infected, tripping over others that had fallen or other obstacles.

Not wanting to abandon ship Tapper just watched the others run, terrified yet still. Many didn't make it to the exit, and Tapper knew not of the characters that managed to exit his game. He had no idea that the majority of them died as soon as they exited, or for a few moments until they saw someone else from their game dead and then they too suffered the same fate. He had no idea that all the games and the station were littered with bodies. And he had no idea that for some reason he had been the last to die, his body laying against one of the barrels filled with Root Beer.

There was absolute silence in the arcade. No more bustling of characters going to and fro, and no more screams from characters that had no idea what was going on. The only noise was from the buzzing of the fluorescent lights of the station, but soon they too went out, leaving the station filled with only the slight light pouring in from the empty plugs that lead to the outside world.

xXx(._.)!T x DVXxX

_Turbo sat there cradling Vanellope as he watched the events that took place in Tappers from her bedroom window. He was sitting on her bed and waiting for her to wake up, which she would if the Antidote did her job correctly. And he assumed she had since Vanellope was breathing softly in his lap. _

_ He bit his lip as he saw Tapper fall to the ground, the barman's sprite going still. _

_ 'Must be the Virus. That would explain the lack of light in the games too.' Turbo thought to himself as he eyed the other games. They had faded, their bright colors now dull. The same had happened to Sugar Rush, thought that had happened before they had reached the code room. Probably because of the game's lack of living characters. He wasn't really sure. He sighed. 'Sad really. Tapper wasn't that bad of a guy.' Tapper had actually housed Turbo for the 10 years or so his game had been unplugged before Sugar Rush got shipped in. Turbo left a fake suicide note for the barman, and his assumption was that it worked. Though he never ventured to the bar in his disguise in fear that the barman might figure him out._

_Vanellope stirred a bit, and Turbo glanced down at her. Her face was drawn into a scowl, like she was irritated, and stretched. Turbo shifted his weight so she could move comfortably without him being in the way. She stopped stretching, yawned, then opened her eyes. This was a little odd, for she still had her eyelids though the only thing they covered were the buttons. _

_ She blinked once, twice, then slowly sat up and twisted her head around, trying to take in the area around her. Turbo stared at her, and she finally met his gaze._

_ "How come I can only see this light?" she asked as her hand floated in front of his eyes .He gently grabbed her wrist and made her put her arm down. She tilted her head slightly. "Who are you?" Turbo played with his fingers, scared to tell her his name. What if she didn't want to be around him? Turbo sighed then looked her straight._

_ "I'm Turbo." Vanellope stared for a moment longer before nodding. _

_ "Turbo. That's a cool name." Turbo couldn't help but grin widely. She didn't hate him! In fact, she seemed to not recognize him at all now that he thought about it. But it didn't matter because Vanellope quickly interrupted his thoughts by hugging him. "Wha?"_

_ "You're warm. And not quiet. I don't like the silence. It reminds me of something, but I don't know what. But it makes me want to cry." Turbo frowned as he returned the hug._

_ "I-I'm sorry you don't like the silence. I'll try my best to see if we can't get some background noise." he told her, trying to comfort her. How would he do that though? 'Perhaps the Virus will help me… I shouldn't hope for it though. I ask too much of her and she won't be happy.' The grim thought disappeared as he returned his attention to Vanellope, who was shivering. "What's wrong?" _

_ "I… I can't remember anything. I can remember Sugar Rush and racing… but that's it. What happened?" Turbo bit his lip as he thought of an explanation._

_ "Well, truth be told, it isn't a pretty story." Vanellope looked up at Turbo and clenched his jacket fearfully._

_ "M-maybe I don't need to know. But I do want to know something. Are we alone? And… did I have any friends before whatever happened?" Vanellope asked pleadingly. Turbo sighed and hugged her._

_ "No. No. Your game was too new. Just plugged in. You didn't really get a chance to go out and meet anyone. As for being alone, there are two friends of mine who have been milling about… looking for survivors I think. They're sisters actually." Vanellope hummed as she nestled her head into Turbo's chest again. He realized that she believed him, and he felt bad for lying to her. But he had to do something so she wouldn't become suspicious. _

_ "I'm tired. But I'm scared. It's too dark. Will you stay here, w-with your light?" Turbo held the shivering child and laid down with her._

_ "I'm here with you. Don't worry." he reassured her. She thanked him as she curled into him for warmth. Turbo sighed as he felt Vanellope's breath slow until he knew she was asleep. _

_ 'I did it.' he thought to himself. 'I actually did it.'_


End file.
